Blinded
by Peace-and-Happiness
Summary: Jack and Kim get into a huge argument about Donna and angered by this Kim walks away but gets into a car accident. She is in a bad condition and with their friends turning on another will any of them find a way to forgive each other and see what is really important?
1. The Incident

**Yah a new story for you Kickin' It readers, this is my fifth story for you guys. I really hope this story is a success for you guys. Please read the bottom A/N because I have some news for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything you might recognize.**

**Summary: Jack and Kim get into a huge argument about Donna and angered by this Kim walks away but gets into a car accident. She is in a bad condition and with their friends turning on another will any of them find a way to forgive each other and see what is really important?**

**The Incident**

**Kim P.O.V:**

I was standing near my locker waiting for the guys to come so we could all walk to class because we all have Mrs. Edison for first period. Just then they came strolling in with Jack behind them with his arm around Donna. They had been dating for a month now which was pretty much a surprise to me because they're the total opposite of each other. I would never admit this, but I had a ping of jealousy when I always saw them together. You may think that Donna is that brat that only cares about popularity, but she completely changed when she started dating Jack so their relationship would work out. We became good friends but I couldn't help thinking that Jack and I belonged together. I did a pretty good job hiding it from them but not Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. They saw right through this heck if Jerry could see it how could Jack not. I realized I was pretty deep in thought when I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello earth to Kimberly," Jack repeated.

Well he just done it I took his hand and flipped him hard and he landed on the ground. His back flat on the tiles groaning in pain, good he deserves it. Then I placed my foot on his chest to keep him from getting up.

"Let's make this clear do not I repeat do not under any circumstances call me Kimberly got it Anderson or you will regret ever living," I threatened. "That goes to you three too," I pointed.

They held up their hands in surrender. They know that Jack could beat me, but when I'm mad you wouldn't want to be within a mile of me. I took my foot off his chest and crossed my arms. He got up and dusted himself off and fixed himself. Then I looked at my watch, we only had a minute to get to class. Apparently Milton noticed too because he freaked, he would never get late to class ever, that would ruin his clean record.

"Guys we should get going or we are going to be late," I acknowledged.

Milton calmed down a bit but not so much since we were still standing here. Jack kissed Donna on the cheek before she left the other direction. She didn't have class with us so that relieved me by much. We ran to our class just to get there in class and we made it, if we were late Mrs. Edison would be pretty mad. When the bell rang the class began and she asked us a question.

"Who knows what the country of Tokelau is?" she asked.

We all shook out heads in confusion while others were staring at each other to see if anyone knew. Milton had his hand raised of course, he was waving his hand violently trying to catch the teachers attention and slipped off his seat a bit, I turned my head in another direction and what surprised me the most was that Jerry's hand was up, who knew?

"Mr. Martinez what a surprise, so what do you have for us?" she was surprised.

"What, I just like to raise my hand," Jerry informs.

I face palmed, should have known Jerry didn't know about a place called Tukale or whatever it is called. Someone like me being that stupid to believe Jerry raised his hand because he knew that answer.

"Since you don't know, Mr. Krupnick?" she turned to Milton.

"Tokelau is a place that belongs to New Zealand consisting of three islands," Milton gasped.

"Very good now get out your textbooks and turn to 367 and finish those 12 questions this will be handed in at the end of class, begin," she sat down.

I turned to that page and surprisingly it was very easy. I got to question 5 before I noticed how dry my throat was. I asked for permission to go get some water. After writing the pass I walked out of the door to where that water fountain would be, but heard familiar voices and stopped myself from going any further. I knew it was wrong to spy but hey I' a curious girl. Backing myself against the wall I peeked around the corner my eyes locking on to the suspect, it was Donna and Brad swallowing each other's face. I turned my face back to keep myself from being exposed and to not see the disgusting thing going on back there. Only one thing came into my head, Donna was cheating on Jack with Brad. I should have known she wouldn't change ever. How would I break that news to Jack? He has got to believe me he knows I would never lie to him. When I looked around the corner again to see they had disappeared. Suddenly I didn't feel so thirsty anymore and went back to class.

**Jack P.O.V:**

Kim had just excuse herself out of the classroom for some water. I stared down on my work and was almost done. After I finished the last of my problems, I looked at the clock to see that she still hasn't come back. I started to get worried it doesn't take this long to get water, right? Just then she came through the door, her face had lost some color. Her eyes they seemed to be filled with a lot of emotion. She took her usual seat next to me and intended on finding out what she was hiding.

"Kim what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I-I'll tell you later," she slightly stuttered.

I nodded and she sated down at her paper intently determined to finish it by the end of class. I looked around and saw that Milton was reading Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain. Heading to Eddie's seat I could see him sneaking some potato chips from his backpack. And last but not least Jerry, who was throwing spitballs at people's head. I slightly chuckled and thankfully no one heard me. Just then the bell rang and we all turned in our papers to Mrs. Edison before we left. The classes I went to next were all boring without my friends and Donna there. Waiting impatiently for lunch to come so I could find out why Kim was so strange. Finally racing out the door to get to the lunchroom I found Kim getting her food and she sat down at an empty table. I quickly rushed after her and took a seat beside her.

"So about in geography what happened?" I ushered.

She opened up her mouth but was interrupted by them. Donna then kissed me and I kissed back. When we stopped the other were gone, I wondered where they went. I ignored it and figured I could find out later at the dojo Donna and I just sat there and talked until lunch was over.

**Kim P.O.V:**

I had just walked into the lunchroom and got my lunch and from the corner of my eye saw Jack. Great now he is going to question me. How do you tell someone that his girlfriend cheated on him? _Oh hey Jack, guess what? I just caught your girlfriend kissing Brad. _That will just turn out great. Wow not I'm being sarcastic to myself now I'm getting Jerry weird. I took a seat at an empty table and saw Jack quickly following me. He took the seat beside me and knew what he was going to ask.

"So about in geography what happened," he ushered.

I opened my mouth and thankfully they saver me. Donna then started kissing Jack which made me scrunch my face in disgust. The guys shot me sympathetic looks and I knew that I needed to tell them. So I gestured my hand towards the door and they nodded. I thought of a place that would be safe to tell them… that's it the library. When we got there we took a seat at a table.

"Okay Kim now that you got us here, spill it," Milton whisper yelled.

Not that I think about it should I tell them or not I mean I follow the Wasabi code. That's when I made up my mind I would tell them by starting from the beginning.

"Okay so this is how it all started. So in first period I was thirsty so I needed to get water. Of course I asked for permission and when I got it made my way there. Before I got there I heard familiar voices and when I looked… well you guys might not believe this but I caught Donna kissing Brad right there in the hallway. Luckily they didn't catch me, well that's about it," I finished.

I turned to look at all their faces and just what I expected. They had their eyes bulging out of their sockets, and their jaws touching the table. Who wouldn't have that reaction after hearing this story?

"So you mean…"

"That Donna…"

"Cheated on…"

"Jack," I ended their sentence.

"How are we going to tell Jack?" Jerry yelled.

That's when everyone turned his was and told him to be quiet. I rolled my eyes at Jerry, how can he be so forgetful.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry there is nothing to see right here. How are we going to tell Jack?" Jerry quietly said.

"Well this is why you guys are here, so any ideas?" I asked.

"I do, since you are closer to Jack maybe you should break the news to him," Eddie suggested.

"Well don't you think I thought of that, _Oh hey Jack guess what I just caught you girlfriend kissing Brad_ isn't going to end out well," I pointed out.

"Maybe this will help a bit we could give you some time alone with him and that would make it easier," Milton added.

"I guess since there isn't anything better," I shrugged.

Just then the bell rang, greatly dreading this day. The end of school came faster than I thought. Fate was probably eager for me to tell Jack the news. Just then Milton came running my way along with Jerry and Eddie.

"Hey Kim so Rudy texted me that he had to take Tip-Tip to the vet so he left the dojo open for us, but we can't forget to lock up the dojo," Milton read. "That's going to make the plan easier for us, don't you think?" Milton smiled.

"Yeah easier," I mumbled.

Trudging slowly to the dojo we finally made it to the doors. I could see Jack stretching inside, well he got here fast. We opened the doors and the air blasted in my face.

"Hey guys I heard the news from Rudy so what do you guys want to do," Jack questioned.

"Actually I just remembered that I need to study for the history test bye," Milton disappeared.

"Yeah and Eddie and I had to uh," they both ran out the door.

"That was weird wasn't it," Jack laughed.

"Yeah," I said.

"So about what happened, are you going to tell me?" Jack stepped forward.

"Yeah, so this isn't going to be easy to tell you this but… I-I caught Donna kissing Brad. Jack do you understand? She is cheating on you," I confessed.

"You know what I do understand," Jack said slowly.

"Great because I thought you were going to-," I stopped.

"I understand that you are jealous of me and Donna. So you made up this lie to split us apart," Jack spat.

"Excuse me you think I made this up?" I yelled.

"Yeah I do, you did this because you couldn't stand the fact of me and Donna. She has changed and you know it. This is even low for you Kim," Jack shouted.

I stood there frozen. He thinks I would make up some lie because I was jealous of them. I mean I was, but in no way would I try to sabotage their relationship. Out of all the people I thought he would believe me. I'm his best friend and he wouldn't believe me. This stabbed me in the heart and that I needed to get out of here before I would cry in front of him. I regained my ability to speak and knew what I needed to say.

"You know what Jack I don't ever want to see you again. I wish I never meant you or became friends with you. Just stay out of my life from now on," I held the tears back.

"Fine with me," He scoffed.

That's when I ran, ran as far as I could from him. How could he just say that like he never cared about me? That is when I couldn't hold it in anymore I let the tears spill. Here I am crying over Jack when I swore I wouldn't cry for anyone, but he could do this to me. He took Donna' side instead of mine maybe I did make the right decision. I heard some honking but I just ignored it and kept walking. It kept on continuing so I looked to my right and saw a car. Before I could react something hit me and I fell on to the ground. I felt so weak and cold and before I knew it blacked out.

**There is chapter one and story for the cliffhanger but I hope you are eager for the next one. So how was that for you what will happen in the next chapter. Anyways when I said read this you should if you guys have read any of my other stories specifically A Life Time Chance and One Tree Hill S1 they are on hiatus. It pains me to say that I did this so I can focus on this story better but don't worry I will go back to them. And also check out my other stories on my profile. Back with this story hopefully you enjoyed. If you did please review it definitely makes me upload faster.**

**Review please!**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	2. Kicked Out

**Wow you guys are amazing 14 reviews for one chapter. Along with 2 favorites and 8 alerts that is the most I have gotten for any story I had for my first chapter. That really warms my heart and I do appreciate every one of your reviews. Here is the chapter you guys were waiting for didn't want to keep you waiting that would be mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or else I could make this story real for you guys.**

**Kicked Out**

**Milton P.O.V:**

Trudging slowly to the dojo we finally made it to the doors. I could see Jack stretching inside, well he got here fast. We opened the doors and the air blasted in my face.

"Hey guys I heard the news from Rudy so what do you guys want to do," Jack questioned.

"Actually I just remembered that I need to study for the history test bye," I disappeared.

"Yeah and Eddie and I had to uh," they both ran out the door.

When I ran out the door I made my way to Falafel Phil's. I took a seat in a booth and had a sigh of relief. Soon I heard footsteps following along and my hunch it was mostly likely Jerry and Eddie. Ding, ding, ding correct they took the seat across and slid in smoothly. I started to tap my fingers impatiently to see if anyone would get the hint. Thankfully Eddie did because he worked up a conversation.

"So guys how do you think I will go with Kim and Jack?" Eddie asked worriedly.

"I don't know by the looks of it, it can go any direction, but I'm sure things can't go that bad. I mean they are Jack and Kim they like each other but are too stubborn to admit anything," I doubted.

"Yo Milton is right just chillax and order some food I am hungry," Jerry cut in.

"Yeah I guess so, hey Phil can you get us an order of falafel balls please," I ordered.

"Sure and don't worry it's on the house," Phil walked off.

"Wow that is lucky he usually doesn't do that," Eddie said.

Phil came back with a basket of falafel balls for us and we each took some. After biting into one I didn't feel so hungry for some reason and just gave the rest to Eddie and Jerry who seemed quite hungry because they had finished theirs in record time. When they finished every last bit of it I felt a vibration in my pocket. I slipped my phone out and picked it up. It was Rudy and his vice was filled with worry, desperation and other things.

"Hey Rudy what's up?" I nonchalantly said.

"Milton I need you to get to the dojo now it is urgent news," Rudy said sternly.

"Okay got it we'll be there ASAP we are in Falafel Phil's," I hung up.

"Guys we need to get back to the dojo Rudy's is calling for us," I rushed.

Then we raced out of our seats into our dojo to see what he was going to say. But had no idea what the news we were going to get would change our lives.

**Jack P.O.V:**

"You know what Jack I don't ever want to see you again. I wish I never meant you or became friends with you. Just stay out of my life from now on," she choked out.

"Fine with me," I scoffed.

Those were the last words she said to me before she ran out the door. I was pretty pissed off on how she could just lie to me about that she is my best friend or was. I watched her as she got farther and farther away from my sight. I know Donna wouldn't do something like that because she changed completely and we all saw that. She would never cheat on me it was just something I could never imagine. I decided to let my anger out on the nearest dummy. When I threw a punch at it the head came off and realized how angry I was. I abused every last of the dummies until I lost my energy and sat on the bench. With every move I kept on doubting myself on whom I should believe. My mind just kept going to Donna she was my girlfriend and relationships are all about trust. Rudy then busted through the doors and started pacing around.

"What are you doing here Rudy?" I said more harshly than it was supposed to come out.

"You will not use that tone with me I am your sensei," Rudy sternly yelled.

That is when I knew something really bad most have happened considering his attitude and knew I shouldn't bother him anymore. I wonder what is making him like this. Then he flipped out his phone and dialed someone's number. He started pacing around waiting for the caller to pick up.

"…"

"Milton I need you to get to the dojo now it is urgent news," Rudy said sternly.

"…"

Well I guess it was Milton since he said it. He then shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. I sat there wondering what it could be. It couldn't be anything I would care about anyway. Then Milton, Jerry, and Eddie came through the doors. That was pretty quick considering it was only a couple of second ago.

"Rudy we are here what do you need to tell us?" Eddie asked.

"You guys might want to sit down this isn't something you really want to hear," Rudy suggested.

They all took a seat on the benches Milton on my left and the other two on my right. We all looked up to Rudy wondering when he would tell us and what this would be about. He was sweating slightly and I could see his breath quicken.

"Guys K-Kim just got hit by a car and she is in the hospital," Rudy confessed.

I looked at the guys and their mouths were wide open and it was as if one of them were about to faint but you couldn't tell which. I don't know why I didn't have the same reaction maybe it was because me and Kim weren't friends anymore or I was just mad at her because of what she lied to me about.

"She deserved it," I mumbled.

But they seemed to have caught what I said and their eyes caught mine and were boring holes into my eyes. I didn't even wish that slipped out of my mouth but I couldn't stop it now that it was out. Their faces turned from sorrow to anger and disbelief.

"What did you just say Jack?" Jerry yelled.

"I said she deserved it," I said louder.

"Why are you acting like this? What did she ever do to you she is your best friend and you don't even care about her a single bit. What happened to the Jack they knew?" they each threw at my way.

"I am acting like this because Kim just lied to me saying that she caught Donna kissing Brad which is surely not true. She was my best friend and I really wouldn't care about her if she lied to my face. The Jack you know is gone," I answered.

"Well you know what Jack she is telling the truth Donna did kiss Brad and you know what else you are wrong and she is right," Eddie threw back.

"So you guys are on her side now instead of mine I thought you were my best friends I feel betrayed that you would believe her and not me," I shouted.

"Jack I need you to leave my dojo now for good," Rudy instructed.

"Gladly," I said.

I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff and violently shoved it into my bag. I walked out the dojo for good and didn't feel guilty one bit. I wondered why this wasn't like me but I felt better knowing that they were never really my friends.

**Jerry P.O.V:**

"Jack I need you to leave my dojo now for good," Rudy instructed.

"Gladly," I said.

He went to my locker and grabbed his stuff and violently shoved it into his bag. I watched him as he left the dojo for good. What is happening to us everything is going wrong? Maybe this all happened for a reason but for what reason? Suddenly I wasn't so confused anymore and it was like I was put back into reality. We all stood as still as statues and it felt like time had just stopped, but we need to go check on Kim.

"Guys we need to go to check on Kim," I stated.

"Yeah we need to get going now we need to check on how she is and see if she needs anything?" Rudy agreed.

We all headed out of the dojo to Rudy's van. We all hopped in and it was a silent ride there into the hospital. No one dared to say a word but I felt as if I knew what was going on with all their minds, like I could read it and know their every thought. Rudy parked in an empty space and we rushed out into the doors of the hospital.

"Kimberly Crawford's room please," Rudy asked.

"Kimberly Crawford is on the fourth floor room 259," she answered.

Then we ran desperately to her room getting there as fast as we could like life depended on it intended to see what had happened.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I had just left Bobby Wasabi dojo and walked around the mall thinking about all the events happening today. Being told my girlfriend cheated on me with the school's quarterback, my ex-best friend being hit by a car in the hospital, and last being kicked out of the dojo. What a heck of a day to spend now I am here to piece the puzzles back together. Then the crazy thought came to my head and I agreed to it. I slowly made my way there and slowly took a step inside. I saw two people still there great this will go out just as planned.

"Well hello what brings you here Jack?"

"I want to be a Black Dragon," I slowly said.

**Sorry I left you guys with a cliffhanger like the other chapter. But it leaves you wanting more I know I'm evil like that. So how was that chapter crazy enough for you because it was for me and I already know what is going to happen next. So yeah 14 reviews, mind blowing for me because I'm not one of those authors that get lots of reviews much. Since we made it to 14 maybe you guys can beat it with this chapter that would be really swawesome. Wow just had a Jerry moment there which is cool because he is awesome. Check out my other stories I would love it if you did. So please review and the next chapter will come out soon and I forgot to tell you this story is probably going to be kind of short maybe like 5 or 6 chapters but I am not sure yet.**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	3. Confronted

**Hey guys I don't you want you to be bored with reading this but there is this person calling me out. So first I get this review saying this "I can't believe you that was awful" and then I said in my mind that wasn't too bad but then another one came I'm not sure if it was the same person and it said "I hate you, and Jack never say I, I want to be a Black Dragon, because he hate the Black Dragons. And I hate you so much. Idiot, stupid, gay, ** the reel." Now that is something I do not like to hear. If you are reading this I would like to say check your grammar and no one needs to hear those things. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all and how would you like it if I said that to you. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't feel too good about it. By the time you're reading this I will have removed your review. Also I know he didn't say that or like the Black Dragon this is fan fiction it isn't real this is supposed to be in the story. So sorry about that I just needed to get that out there. Just letting you know I will not give up on you guys with this story just because some review I intend to finish it until the last chapter so no worries. Anyways thanks for the reviews now I have 25 thanks you so much you guys are awesome. Enough of my blabbing let's get on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and will never.**

**Confronted **

**Eddie P.O.V:**

"Kimberly Crawford's room please," Rudy asked.

"Kimberly Crawford is on the fourth floor room 259," she answered.

Then we ran desperately to her room getting there as fast as we could like life depended on it intended to see what had happened. We finally made it up after four flight of stairs let me tell you that is an energy burner and I'm not an Olympic runner. If this was for Kim then it was worth all the trouble. Your probably thinking why not use the elevator, well it would take too long. You really don't me to explain to you why so I won't. I was looking straight at the door of where Kim would be inside. We all waited anxiously until the doctor came out and told us what had happened and what state she was in at this point. I wanted to know but then again I wouldn't want to know. Rudy was pacing back and forth in the hall, Milton was thinking about all the possibilities of what could have happened, and Jerry was sitting there not being his usual funny confident self. Well who knew this could change our personality. Just then the doctor walked out the door and we all stood up and gathered around.

"Dr. Smith, can you tell us how Kim is?" Rudy asked.

"By the looks of the x-rays she has a concussion but not to serious, a sprained leg, and a fractured arm," he looked at the papers," he said.

"Thank god so this means she will be okay," we said in unison.

"You didn't let me finish it is not that we are worried about. You see when the car hit her it came in contact with her stomach area where a lot of important organ are there. Some of the ribs broke and now they are interfering with one another," he added.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Jerry questioned.

"What I am saying is that we need to perform surgery on that area. But you see things like this don't happen much so there is a 50/50 percent chance that she will make it or not. Because this surgery has to be precise she could lose a lot of blood which can cause her to die. So the sooner we do it the better it is for her. We scheduled to do the surgery on her tomorrow but by the looks of it you guys should get home and rest. She won't be waking up with that concussion which will make it easier for the surgery," Dr. Smith walked away.

"Oh this is bad how can we not have Kim in our lives she is what keeps us together," Milton pointed.

"Don't think like that Kim is a fighter she'll come through for her sake," I argued.

"Eddie right we need to be in the best shape possible for Kim she wouldn't want us moping around if she wasn't here she would want us to move on," Rudy agreed.

"But we shouldn't think like that because Kim will come back to us she would never leave without saying goodbye that's who she is," Jerry said.

"Yeah you're right we can visit her tomorrow but for now you guys need rest your parents are probably worried sick let me take you guys home," Rudy offered.

With that we walked away every step farther away from Kim. All these possibilities swirled around my head. If Kim died I could see our future already me starving myself, Milton dropping his grades, Jerry wouldn't be dancing anymore, and Rudy would close the dojo because we were too weak to do anything. That isn't one that I would want to live in. But if Kim made it things would go back to the way they were. In truth I did miss Jack but he didn't care about Kim but maybe once she returned he would maybe apologize. I started to pray that Kim would make it and that was all I could think about until I drifted into a sleep full of nightmares.

**Jack P.O.V:**

"I want to be a Black Dragon," I slowly said.

I doubted myself on this I was fooling with what I was really thinking but my mind came in the way before my heart. They emerged from their shadowy figures and out came Ty and Frank or now should I say sensei and maybe friend. They stared down on me studying me like some kind of science experiment.

"So you want to become a Black Dragon finally realized they were losers," Frank scoffed.

"Shut it Frank how do we know if we can trust you Jack for all we know you can turn on us," Ty circled around me.

"I wouldn't turn on you for those freaks they betrayed me I am now loyal to you my one and only sensei," I answered.

"You can join but you have to pass the test," Ty agreed.

"What is this 'test'?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That is what Frank here is going to tell you," Ty patted my back.

He then left leaving me and Frank alone together. I'd rather be mauled by a tiger it would be way better then hanging out with Frank. He proceeded to tell me what his 'test' was. When he told me I kind of didn't want to do it but I didn't want to look like a chicken not to Frank anyway so I accepted. I walked home and crashed down on to my bed and close my eyes next thing I knew I woke up to light shining in my face. It was my mom and she was pretty close to my face.

"Ah mom why are you in my room in my face with the curtains opened," I yelled.

"Well mister you should thank me because if you don't get ready now you are going to be late to school," she defended.

"Oh shoot," I shouted.

I ran to my closet not caring if my clothes matched or not. I threw on a pair of jeans and I think it was a blue V-neck I really didn't care at this point. Stuffed my things into my back pack and zoomed down the stairs. I looked down at my watch it said 8:50 of shoot if I don't go now I'm going to be late. I skipped breakfast grabbed my skateboard and raced off not before saying goodbye to my mom.

"Bye mom got to go," I skipped out.

"Love you too," she said sarcastically.

I managed to catch that before my skateboard hit the ground. School wasn't so far from here but I would probably be late. I made it to the front of the doors and raced my way to her class. Looking at my watch again it read 9:02 great now I'm late. I walked into class hoping not to get noticed but that didn't happen.

"Nice to see you Mr. Anderson your late with that you have a week of detention," she said before even turning around.

I trudged to my desk knowing not to fight her. She would most likely increase my weeks of detention. She wouldn't hesitate either she was a nice teacher but you should know not to mess with her at times. I heard last year that this kid got detention till the end of the school year. I could not afford that to happen not with my mom. I don't know why but I looked over to Eddie, Jerry, and Milton and they had red shot eyes and bad composure. That didn't seem like them but why should I care? I turned back to the front of the room and glued my eyes to the teachers.

"I hope you guys studied because today is the test that will count 20 percent of your grade so good luck," Mrs. Edison said and passed out the papers.

Darn it how could I be so forgetful. Now I'm going to fail and have to repeat this grade or go to summer school and none of them are my options. I received the test and it was fifty questions long. How am I even going to finish this, I managed to get the first 10 questions done but the others stumped me. It must have been me but it seemed that I guessed half the questions on here. We all passed our papers to the front and the bell rang for us to go. Thank goodness I didn't have any more tests in the classes. At lunch I sat next to Donna. I decided to just put that lie someone told me aside.

"Hey Donna," I greeted.

"Hey Jack, how did your classes go?" She asked.

"Not so great in first period," I answered.

"Why so?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"We had a test and I'm pretty sure I flunked the whole thing," I told her. "Anyways I'm sorry but I can't see you after school I have to finish some things," I replied.

"Oh that's great," she said happily.

That was weird she seems all cheerful for some reason she usually gets upset when I can't spend time with her. Must be some girl thing but we don't need to get into that. But it still felt weird to me that she was happy and not sad. I ignored it and ate the horrible cafeteria food waiting for the surprise at the end of the day. Frank said he got people from school to see this. After school ended I went to change into my Black Dragon GI and it didn't look so bad. Then I went to meet up with Frank and the plan was going like we wanted it too. People were gathered around to see what would happen. Just then the three of them were in the front to see what would happen. We grabbed them and pinned them to the floor. I grabbed the essential and dumped the honey on them first and followed with the feathers they stood up and they looked pretty chicken like to me. We all burst out laughing and they seem agitated.

"What are you doing Jack?" they screamed.

"Oh just finishing an unfinished business," I chuckled.

"Why are you being such a jerk all of a sudden and becoming a Black Dragon," Milton yelled.

"I thought better of you Jack but guess what?" Eddie argued.

"What?" I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Don't worry Jack, you won't have to worry about us or Kim anymore because guess what Jack? She is in the hospital because of you she is going to possibly going to die because of you. I hope you are happy with your life and your stupid girlfriend, don't have to worry see us anymore," Jerry yelled.

Everyone went silent even me the news I just got thrown at my face was unreal. Kim possibly dying and those words that came out of his mouth. I felt guilty after what Jerry told me someone dying because of me. My mind was actual starting to clear up and see what was really going on.

**So there is chapter 3 I didn't actual leave you off at a cliffhanger so you won't be mad at me, right? So tell what you think will happen in the next chapter I would love to read your reviews. Since we got to 25 do you guys think you can make it to 40? If not I'm fine with it but it would be great. And yeah with the bad reviews I know some of the authors on hear have been getting them to and those bad reviewers we don't need to hear you f****** comments. Sorry about my language though just hoping they get the message. See you in the next chapter guys, peace out!**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	4. Not Wanted

**Hola guys back with another chapter. If you guys read my last chapter you would have heard about my bad reviewer. I'm still not sure it is the same person but signs point to it. I don't even know why he/she was on my story but they wrote another bad comment and it is pissing me off. But we all know violence isn't the answer but I might make an exception for that person. If you hate my story why read it just stay away from clicking on it like serious it isn't that hard. Again sorry about my ranting business I know you might skip over this is just read the story but for those that are well you get it sorry, just need to get my stress and anger out somehow and instead of going off at my family. **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the one and only Kickin' It.**

**Not Wanted**

**Milton P.O.V:**

"Don't worry Jack, you won't have to worry about us or Kim anymore because guess what Jack? She is in the hospital because of you she is going to possibly going to die because of you. I hope you are happy with your life and your stupid girlfriend, don't have to worry see us anymore," Jerry yelled.

Well that is the smartest thing that I have ever heard Jerry say. They honey was stuck to my clothes and I felt like a human pancake. Along with the feathers it wasn't making me feel better making me have the appearance of a bird. I looked at Jerry and Eddie they seemed extremely agitated with the substance. Their hair was way worst if you ask me especially Jerry who had strands of hair sticking every direction possible. We all wanted to go home and clean our self-up first before we went to see Kim. We parted separate ways to our houses which surprisingly isn't that far away from each other. I retrieved the key from my pockets and unlocked my door. I changed out of my ruined clothes and clean myself off. I proceed to grab some new pair of clothes to fit into. Then I got a text from Jerry.

(Milton is italicized and Jerry is bold)

**Yo Milton you ready?**

_Almost you could say._

**Okay we'll wait until your done we are going to wait for you by your mailbox.**

_Okay see you then bye._

After I sent that last text I slipped my phone into my pocket and headed out the door. And as Jerry said he and Eddie were standing right near his mailbox. I made my way towards them but they didn't seem to notice me. To make sure they knew I was there I tapped them on the shoulder and they jumped 5 feet in the air. They turned around with shocking faces.

"Dude don't scare us like that not after the accident with the Black Dragons," Eddie pouted.

"Sorry didn't think you would react like that," I apologized.

"Enough about this let's go see Kim," Jerry cut in.

We all took a silent walk there like the exact same one during the car ride. I placed my hands in my pockets from coldness and being nervous. The silence made the walk a lot longer than if we would have joked around. Eddie was sweating from desperation to see Kim and Jerry was unbalanced in his walking stage. I felt a bit jittery too and my heart was beating fast. Like it was going to burst out of my chest or if anyone could hear it. We made it to the hospital and the door automatically opened for us and we came through. Heading straight to Kim's room anxious to see how the surgery went. I looked down the hallway and saw Rudy sitting there waiting.

"Hey guys I was waiting for you the doctor is going to be out any minute to tell us?" Rudy anxiously said.

We went over to Rudy and I feel that bad energy filing the room. Then our previous doctor came out the door. Dr. Smith and he closed the door quietly and slowly. He looked at us and I couldn't really read his expression.

"What a surprise you guys are here I talked to the surgeons and they said the procedure went smoothly and the recovery will take some time. You guys can see here but she won't be waking up that soon. I see that she will be able to leave in two weeks okay then," Dr. Smith left.

We all took breath off relieve we wouldn't have to lose Kim after all. We slowly crept into her room the door made a slightly creaking noise which made us stop and turn to her to see if we had made her wake up. Kim was slightly pale but still had that shine when she was happy. It looked like she had a small smile plastered on her face by. Her hair was a bit messy and out of place. Kim was peaceful and we all gathered around her bed. I was super happy inside like I could fly around the world. Not literally though, it isn't scientifically possible for us human beings, oh why am I saying this I am boring you guys I'll stop.

"Hey Kim we hope you feel better soon," we all said like she was really here with us.

"Well guys we should leave her to her rest let's get back to the dojo," Rudy suggested.

We all left out the door but I stayed a little bit longer and looked back at her she was really an amazing person. A sister, a person we can count on always, always be there for each other. That she came through for our sake. I walked out the door closing it meeting up with the guys to the dojo.

**Jack P.O.V:**

After watching them leave through that door people turned to me. With bewildered faces they looked at me like I was a monster. Some of them cleared out while others threw rude insults at me. I guess I kind of deserved it. What am I saying I did deserve it? Someone being the cause of death like murderer that's what I felt like right now a murderer. Now I regret the things I said and did to them to Kim.

"Wow Jack I thought I was mean, but now it looks like that is you know," Frank said.

"Thanks so much for that comment," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," He chuckled. "Oh and you passed the test."

"Actually now that I joined I am going to quit," I told him.

"Well it's your loss," Frank walked off.

It was still early and being Donna predicted she was here. Trudging to here locker I caught sight of something I wish I never wanted to see. Donna and Brad kissing, wait hold up Donna and Brad kissing. Not humanely possible I realized a lot of things then and there. One she was cheating on me just like Kim told me. Two Kim was right and told me the truth. Three I was stupid to not believing my best friend. Four I needed to break up with her right now. Five I lost everything that was important to me. And six I needed to see Kim. I stomped over there and pulled them apart first Donna didn't recognize me because she was pissed off.

"What do you think- oh my god Jack this is not what it seems," Donna pleaded.

"Not what it seems like, like you not kissing Brad," I yelled.

"I-I was uh trying to get um s-something off his lip," Donna stuttered.

"Oh yeah trying to get something off his lips how stupid do you think I am," I argued.

"Uh- uh I was I duh," Donna was a t lost for words.

"That's what I thought Kim was right about you. We are through Donna," I said sternly.

I left a shocked Donna and a scared football captain. How stupid could I be to not see it? Kim was right I was wrong that was how it always was. My anger was getting to me and I punched the nearest thing next to me. Luckily I didn't punch anyone but a locker. When I moved my hand from the locker I could see I left a dent. Now I feel bad for the person that owned that locker. The need to let my anger out was surely strong. Kim, Kim was all I could think about. That's it I have to go see her now before things get out of hand. Well it already did get out of hand mainly my fault though.

**Rudy P.O.V:**

I took the guys in my van again and it was not pretty sight. They were complaining about how dirty and junky it was in the back. To be honest it wasn't that bad. If you count a molded possible 4 year old cheese in the back, okay so maybe it is bad. But hey I can't help myself I just keep things which is weird.

"Rudy can you clean up back here," Milton begged.

"Eddie stop moving," Jerry yelled.

"Sorry I can't help it, its Rudy's driv-," Eddie landed on something.

"Ahh Eddie get you butt of my face," Jerry frighteningly shouted.

Yikes I would not want to be in Jerry's position right now it would be totally revolting. I heard sighs of relief me guessing Eddie got off. Looking to the back I forgot to stay focused on the road and I hit a road bump and Eddie smashed Jerry into the wall. Oh I turned my attention back to the road pretending I didn't live that incident.

"Rudy we need to help you clean this van. When we get to the dojo we are going to get cleaning supplies for this, no buts," Milton made the decision final.

I knew not to argue with Milton even though I am his sensei, but when it comes to germs Milton is dead set on it. This is weird because I am in authority of them, after many screams later we made it to the mall.

"Remind to never ask Rudy for a ride," Jerry straightened himself out.

"Don't worry I wouldn't give you one any way," I chuckled.

"Let's get going to sooner the better Rudy's things could multiply any moment," Milton instructed.

Jerry made it to the dojo first and he turned to look at us through the windows and his eyes were reading with fear. I wonder why I haven't seen this face since the boo extravaganza with that butcher legend.

"Guys you need to see this," Jerry said.

We all race to the dojo and flew open the doors there it was my beautiful dojo ruined. My trophies knocked onto the cold ground. My bow staffs broken in half and the dummies ripped up. Everything was broken up, how was I going to fix this? I looked back at the three and something else caught their eyes. They were staring straight at the lockers. It suddenly caught my eyes to spray painted onto the lockers were red letter that spelled out.

_**Don't mess with us and we won't mess with you. This is our revenge!**_

**Jack P.O.V:**

Finally calming myself down I made my way to hospital where Kim was located. I asked the nurse what room she was in and she said on the fourth floor room 259. I made my way up there and slowly crept into her room. Her face lost some color and her hair was a bit messy but she still looked beautiful what am I saying she is or was my best friend and I just broke up with Donna. I made my way to the bed and took a seat in the chair beside it. Slipping my hand into hers soothe me somehow.

"Kim please, please wake up. I know what I did was wrong and I wish this never happened to you," I said.

Then the hand that I had in hers moved I looked up to her face and my mind did not deceive me. There she was with her eyes opened looking at me and my hand. I quickly let go and stood up.

"Jack what are you doing here?" she said with anger but with weakness.

"I came to say I'm sorry," I answered.

"Well you aren't forgiven," she crossed her arms but I saw pain in her eyes.

"Please just hear me out Kim," I pleaded.

"Jack I don't want to hear what you have for me just get out," Kim argued.

"B-but," I lost my words.

"I said get out now or else," Kim threatened.

I still stood there looking dumbfounded, shocked, disappointed. She glared at me and I couldn't even process the word she threw at me. Before I realized what she said she screamed out.

"Help someone help me," Kim shouted for help.

My eyes widened and I looked at here she smirked. Looking to the door the doctor burst through and noticed me. His orbs fixed onto me and back to Kim

"May I ask who you are?" he questioned.

"Jack Anderson," I replied.

"What seems to be the problem?" he narrowed his eyes at Kim.

"He is trying to get me doctor," Kim lied.

"No I w-wasn't," I said

"Mr. Anderson you are stressing out a patient and right now she doesn't need stress if you please, leave this room," he ordered.

With that I slowly took each step out the door my eyes never leaving Kim. She hated me that is probably all she felt now for me. Her eyes also filled with sadness, it hurt me seeing her like this. She tore her eyes away from me to look at her room and moved her hands around the bed, almost studying her surroundings looking for something but for what? When finally making my way to the door the doctor closed the door and all felt right now was one thing.

_Regret._

**Well how was that I'm really trying to fill you guys with as much suspense as I can. Who do you think trash the dojo well it is pretty obvious if you think about like right under your nose. So Kim is finally awake and she hates Jack right now but don't worry since I haven't had her point of view yet it will be in the next chapter. Wow I am feeling really happy right now guess what guys we made it to 43 reviews maybe we have a chance at 60 what do you say guys. In the next chapter I'm giving shout out to whoever reviewed my story because it is the fifth chapter so it feels special somehow, wow I sound so weird but that's who I am. Thank you guys I really appreciate you reading my story and I have more stories coming for you guys.**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	5. Wrecked

**So good news my readers I am going to make this story a bit longer than I planned not exactly six but probably a bit more chapters added. Isn't that exciting I know I am excited about it. Good news I think that anonymous reviewer finally stopped all we can do is hope that it was for sure. Like I said in my last author's note was that I was giving shout out to my reviewers.**

**Thank you to all of you I appreciate your words:**

**Melody Knight**

**Lexi 123**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**

**Confusedoutofmymind**

**Crystalsoda1**

**KickinitScenarios**

**Hitthere102000**

**PersonNatalie**

**Dancelover1999**

**AbberzzzCain**

**ToTheNakedBrownEye**

**HollyShadow17821**

**KimKo03**

**Xoxonikki**

**Kekenima**

**KimandjackKickinit**

**Ferretface98**

**LittleMissMaganda**

**Agirlwhostandsintheshadows**

**Youwillneverknow**

**Kyrah**

**Jade17**

**Loren**

**JacknKimForever**

**ShootinStar**

**Love**

**Iheartjacknkim**

**That's it expect for all my guest reviewers thank you for taking you time to review. Sorry if I might have gotten you name wrong just tell me if I did. Let's just get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Lovinkickinit will never on Kickin' It now or in the future.**

**Wrecked**

**Jerry P.O.V:**

Approaching the dojo after that disturbing ride with the gang I entered the dojo. What I saw was completely and utterly shocking. Looking out the window I saw the guys coming this way. They saw my face and their faces were filled with concern. The dojo said it all I didn't need to say a word for them to understand. They looked around at all Rudy's knocked down trophies, ripped dummies, broken bow staffs and what caught my eyes the most was on the locker. Sprayed painted in red was this message.

_**Don't mess with us and we won't mess with you. This is our revenge**_!

The three us stood there our stares never leaving and apparently Rudy noticed what we were staring at. Only one person could have done this it was the Black Dragons. But how that was the question? Processing this in my mind I broke away and looked at the broken and remaining pieces of our dojo. Every bit on the ground my second home ruined. I proceed to the stack of trophies and picked each one up examining it before placing back on the shelf. So far there wasn't anything that was cracked, but this one caught my eye. The first trophy we won in this dojo with… Jack. Jack what happened to us? When we were so happy and filled with laughter and jokes all shredded to dust. The guys followed after me fixing what we had left Milton fixing the bow staffs, Eddie picking up the dummies so they would stand, and Rudy painted over those words, those words that got screwed into my brain, never leaving my memory.

"Guys, how are we going to live with all these bad things happening?" Milton sighed.

"The only thing we can do is stay strong and let nothing come between us," Rudy replied.

We all nodded and heard ringing from Rudy's office. Rudy then entered his office and heard a hello. We tried to be silent to hear what he was trying to say but it all came out as a muffle. He came out smiling a bit even after this wreck.

"Guys the hospital just called and said Kim woke up and she can come home in two weeks," Rudy informed us.

We all started to high five each other and gave hugs. But when we pulled apart I could still see the stress in Rudy. He sighed and peeked around the dojo once more.

"We have to figure out who did this and put them in their place," Rudy said.

"Well we might have an idea who hates us with our past history with them," Milton suggested.

"Arthur"

"Truman"

"Kai"

"Well beside them think about it, who has the most hatred towards us?" Milton asked again.

"The Black Dragons," my mouth blurted out.

"Exactly Jerry and I have an idea how to stop this," Milton answered.

"Well how?" Eddie questioned.

"That's what I'm getting to Eddie be patient," Milton whacked. "Rudy didn't you tell us that you and Ty hate each other because you beat him in a fight," Milton agreed.

"Yeah I remember I did," Rudy sat down.

"This is what we are going to do we are going over there and you guys are going to have a rematch. If you win Rudy he has to stop bothering us. And if Ty wins let's say you are going to be embarrassed a ton fold but he won't bother us anymore any way," Milton planned.

"That's a great plan Milton right when people see my butt or something on national television," Rudy snapped.

"Well it is that or I will spill your secret," Milton gave choices.

Milton then whispered the secret into his ear and Rudy gasped.

"Fine but how do you know if they will agree," Rudy said.

"Come on Ty wouldn't give up the chance to humiliate you in public Rudy," Eddie assured.

**Kim P.O.V:**

I started waking up but choose to keep my eyes close, so weak and fragile I was. Every single one of my sense started to clear up and I could hear a door creak open and footsteps getting closer. Someone's hand slipped into mine and they hand a firm grip it was familiar.

"Kim please, please wake up. I know what I did was wrong and I wish this never happened to you," he said.

I recognize that voice anywhere it was … Jack. All of my memories flooded back into my mind. My fight processing those thoughts Jack and I fighting because of Donna, she cheated on Jack. Then I was mad and I didn't watch where I was going. Then the car had a huge impact on me and I blacked out. Now I'm here in a hospital weak and I hated being weak. I hated Jack he thinks I lied so I move my hand to try to get his out and that seemed to get his attention. Slowly opening my eyes I adjusted to the bright light in the room. Blinking several times I got my vision back and saw a brunette staring at me.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I yelled with anger but it hurt slightly.

"I came to say I'm sorry," he apologized.

I thought about it and didn't clearly want to forgive him after what he put me through. His eyes were pleading to me but I wouldn't fall for that all I know is that he could stab me in the back again. He would have to do more than just say sorry to gain my trust again. That's only trust not even a friendship it would be a lot harder.

"Well you aren't forgiven," I crossed my arms and realized how much it hurt.

"Please just hear me out Kim," Jack pleaded.

"Jack I don't want to hear what you have for me just get out," I argued.

"B-but," he was at loss of words.

The almighty Jackson Anderson at lost for words. This was amusing me deeply, I wanted to laugh in front of his face but it hurt in the pit of my stomach to do that. He still stood there looking at me with confused eyes. Jack wouldn't budge it obviously didn't understand what he did to me.

"I said get out now or else," I threatened.

Nothing not even a blink in his eyes or the sound of him breathing. I glared at him then he moved and suddenly realized what I said but didn't give him a chance to move.

"Help someone help me," I shouted for help.

His eyes widened and I smirked at him he would not be able to do anything now. Looking to the door the doctor burst through and noticed Jack there beside me he was nervous. He looked at Jack intently then back to me with concern.

"May I ask who you are?" he questioned.

"Jack Anderson," he replied.

"What seems to be the problem?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"He is trying to get me doctor," I lied.

"No I w-wasn't," he said

"Mr. Anderson you are stressing out a patient and right now she doesn't need stress if you please, leave this room," he ordered.

He slowly took step out the door with the doctor waiting for him to leave. He kept looking at me with concern filled in his eyes. I tore away not daring to look into his eyes. I pretended to look around my room something to get me away from his stare that as digging into my soul. The door clicked shut and I was alone in this deserted room. Slowly moving my body up I tried to move but every time I felt pain it was unbearable. Now I knew why my leg was in a cast and my arm was in a sling, but what hurt me that most was in my stomach. After many attempts at getting up I just fell back down on my bed but that was a bad choice because the back of my head hit the wall.

"Gosh stupid wall," I muttered.

"Might not want to try anything it could put you in even worst pain," he said.

I turned to look at the doctor in front of me if my vision was right his name was Dr. Smith. He adjusted my pillow and elevated my leg and it did feel a lot better.

"Thanks so can you tell me what's wrong with me um Dr. Smith?" I doubted myself.

Well from the past two days it seems that you were in a car accident. This crash causes you to break your leg and sprain your arm. But the worst injury was located near your stomach which we recently performed surgery on your stomach, you are going to be brand new in a matter of weeks," he explained.

He left me along once more and I thought about the guys. Where could they be do they know where I am? Who could have possibly hit me? So many questions swirled into my mind giving me a headache. I thought about how this accident would affect me. No cheerleader or karate for a couple of months. Could this get any worst then it has? I just wanted to get out of this prison, feeling confined in this space. I gave up on thinking about his and lay on my pillow. It was too hard to fight I was so tired and drifting into another sleep.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I left heading home and slamming the door on the way in. Luckily my parents weren't home on the counter I noticed a white piece of paper. Coming closer I realized it was a note.

_**Honey if you are reading this then you will have known that I and your dad have gone for the week to visit your grandpa. If you need anything we left you money near the cookie jar. If you have any troubles at all just call us and we'll be there.**_

_**Love Mom**_

That relieved me I didn't need them to be up on my business not right now at least. I made my way up to my room and threw my jacket along the lines of my room. Too lazy to pick it up and I crashed onto my bed. My head muffled into my pillows preventing any sound to come out. I flopped over and gazed at the ceiling like it was on the only interesting thing in the room. It was blank just like my mind. How would I ever make it up to the guys? Most importantly what about Kim, Kim the name kept ringing in my ears. She was still as beautiful as ever. That was it I know who I truly loved all this time and she was right there the whole time. What I had to do was fight for her and I intended to do whatever it takes to get her to forgive me. That was all I was set on doing but I needed to do things beforehand.

**Yep Jack is finally getting his head together which most of you were hoping for. So do you think Kim and the gang will forgive him? Was it really Ty who trashed the dojo? Oh about how I said that it was right under your nose I might have lied about that, but you'll know in the next chapter. So Kim now she is awake and doesn't seem to like Jack at the moment. Yeah and what I said in the beginning this story is going to be a bit longer as you can see it is only the fifth which is not enough to fit in my plot for the story. Give me your answers for what you think. Well you guys are magnificent we made it to 61 reviews more reviews in any story I had. You think you can keep it up I know you guys can for now peace out!**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	6. Not You

**Sorry for not updating yesterday for you guys. I had to spend time with my family the whole day so I didn't have time to write the chapter nor update it. Anyway here is the chapter before I bore you with my words.**

**Disclaimer: You know the regular by now.**

**Not You**

**Eddie P.O.V:**

It was still early that day. Once Rudy finally agreed to Milton so called of a 'plan', I'd admit I wouldn't agree to that sort of thing either. Humiliation is something I already had at school and didn't need for it to be added. Rudy was currently changing into his GI before we went to challenge Ty. He was taking pretty long for something like a GI he isn't a girl any way.

"Come on Rudy hurry up we need to go," Milton banged up on the door.

"Gosh I'm coming no need to be so rough about it," Rudy complained.

Then the door opened which made Milton fall to the ground because he was just banging on the door. Milton landed flat on his face possible breaking his nose. We all hurried to help him up and he was clutching his nose.

"Gah, why me and in the nose too," Milton agonized in pain.

"Hey this was kind of like the time when Rudy broke his nose. Except that the owner pretzeled him in the nose not falling flat on the face," I laughed.

"Ah I think it's throbbing," Milton acknowledged.

"Jerry go get me some ice for Milton's ice nose before it increases in size," Rudy ordered.

Jerry race off to who knows where to get some ice for Milton. Just like Rudy said he came back with a bag of ice. I could see it was extremely cold from the inside of the bag filling with the frost that the ice was creating.

"Milton can you just lift your hand up a bit so I could place the bag on," Rudy asked.

Milton lifted his hand up and we shielded our eyes from view. What I saw could have scarred a kid's life, his nose was huge and it was a dark red color blood was pumping. He was right, it was throbbing not a pretty sight to experience.

"How is it is it okay?" Milton questioned.

"Uh I-it's um fine Milton nothing to worry about," Rudy stuttered.

"Oh good I thought I was going to look like Rudolph," Milton took sighs of relief.

Milton took the bag and placed it over his injured nose and blew some air out of his mouth. I was shaking my head at his point. After a few minutes of icing Milton's nose we headed over to the Black Dragon's dojo. His nose was still horrible but we decided not to mention it. I could see from the outside that his students were still training. Rudy walked in there with determination and confidence. We followed along with him ready for back up.

"Hello Ty," Rudy said in a solid voice.

"Hello Rudy what are you doing here?" Ty asked with confusion.

"I know what you did," Rudy added.

"Did what?" Ty furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know wrecked my dojo," Rudy explained.

Then Ty gestured his hand to Frank and Frank joined his side immediately. Ty whispered something into his ear but it was too low to catch what they were saying. Frank nodded and crossed his arms after.

"What do you propose then?" Ty questioned.

"Well our genius here thought we could work this out. We have a sparring match and if I win you leave us alone and… if uh you get to humiliate me in front of everyone," Rudy told.

"Okay then we should begin this now the sooner the better," Ty smirked.

He then dismissed his class for the day and they joined each other on the mats. We were the spectators of this sparring match. I was sitting next to Jerry who was sitting next to Milton and Milton next to Frank. Unfortunately for him Frank was teasing him about his nose.

"Hey clown face," Frank chuckled.

"You told me it was okay," Milton whispered yelled to us.

We both shrugged and Milton looked nervously at Frank who was falling of his seat from too much laughter. Ty and Rudy bowed to each other but before Rudy even trash talked Ty flipped him down. Yep that hurt and guess what else Rudy just lost the bet.

"That wasn't fair I wasn't even ready," Rudy whined.

"A bet is a bet, Rudy you snooze you lose you know the saying," Ty grinned. "So how should I do this Rudy…? I got it. And I got it right here," Ty yet again whispered to Frank.

He then raced to the locker rooms specifically the girl's. Uh oh not a good sign I had a feeling I knew what Ty was planning. Rudy was waiting anxiously to see what Ty was planning. Then Frank emerged a couple minutes late with things behind his back.

"Rudy would you like to know what I have in store for you right now. Well this is how this is going to go we are going to do your make up and you have to wear this dress," Ty laughed. "And guess what else since they are having this concert for some band whatever and you are going to be there."

**Kim P.O.V:**

Being in this hospital was the worst thing ever. I was so bored I started doing some of the weirdest things. Which is probably something no one has ever done? I wonder where the guys were did they know I was here. Maybe, I could have been sleeping when they were here. To think how much homework I am going to have to make up and sitting out at cheerleading and karate. That's when he came in here again.

"Can you please leave?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Kim, can you please just give me a chance to apologize?" Jack asked.

"I really don't know your answer to that," I didn't look at him.

"Think about it I know it is going to take more than sorry but I'm going to make it up to you," he explained.

"And then what go out with another girl who is probably going to cheat on you. Then I will catch it then tell you and you won't believe me again," I scoffed.

"That's not what I meant I'm just trying to know even if we can't be friends again which is likely I want to know that you would have at least forgiven me," he pleaded.

"Jack I just don't know if I can do that you wouldn't understand what I am going through right now how much this is going to affect me. I need to think things out until then can you give me some space," I said gently.

"Okay if that is what you want," he left out the door.

Truly I wasn't sure I could forgive him anymore. It was just an excuse… an excuse to get rid of him so I could think out things. He hurt me bad like a knife through the heart that was how it felt he really didn't know what I was going through. He couldn't ever know what I am going through, because that is who he is Jack Anderson.

**Milton P.O.V:**

So here we were in their dojo waiting for Rudy's makeover to be done. He had on a blue sparkling dress that went to his knees. Had on killer heels that he couldn't walk in and break an ankle along the lines of that. That wasn't the worst part his makeup was a total clown look. He didn't look too bad he could pass off as a girl.

"Ta da there is it the new and improve Rudy," Frank smiled.

Yeah frank did Rudy's makeup and boy was he enjoying torturing Rudy. Rudy then pushed Frank out of the way and sauntered over to us tripping along the way with the heels that were bigger than him. I don't know how girls can pull this off so easily it like rowing across a lake with piranhas snapping at you. Wow up close Rudy is freaky like, something along the lines of a chain saw killer.

"Well how do I look?" Rudy sounded aggravated.

That made me jump back for a split second he was pretty made especially since I put him up to this. He was glaring dagger at me and I smiled nervously. And we went to the mall were there was indeed a concert with tons of people. The band didn't look famous but they were really good.

"Let's just get this over with," Rudy yelled.

"Okay no need to be harsh," Eddie said.

"Oh and you wouldn't be harsh if you are going to be embarrassed by a bunch of people that know you. Well thanks Eddie," Rudy said sarcastically.

Rudy submerged from his hiding space and already got weird looks. Some with pits of laughter and Rudy was practically fuming. I haven't seen him this mad since...uh since never. Who I guess people do explode sometimes maybe even me? Rudy kind of almost threatened a kid who came over and annoyed his little short body to death. At least well he isn't really short anymore because of those heels. The concert was blasted loud the sound was ringing in my eardrums. This wasn't the best place for a nerd like me to be at this time. I think at one point I was a surfboarding through the crowd. And let me tell you what a thriller that was. Jerry was at one point rocking out the stage with them. Eddie was eating the food they had. Rudy was well I wasn't really sure about that because I couldn't find him. It was about thirty minutes into the concert and we met up again.

"I have never felt so alive," I shrieked.

"Well you won't feel so alive once I'm through with you," Rudy yelled.

I kind of shut myself up after that comment. Then Frank and Ty came to our huddled up group and butted in.

"So how's it going for you Rudy," Ty asked.

"Just dandy," Rudy replied sarcastically. "So are you going to leave us alone now," Rudy asked.

"Yeah sure and by the way we had no idea what you were talking about," Ty informed.

"Wait what do you mean you don't know what we are talking about?" Jerry cut in.

"Meaning we didn't trash your dojo," Frank explained.

"So if you didn't who did," Eddie was confused.

"We don't know," they responded.

"So why did you agree?" Rudy questioned.

"Because I had a chance to humiliate you so I took it," Ty added.

Just then I noticed someone in a black hoodie was trying to break into the dojo. Uh oh that means they were really telling the truth. I need to tell Rudy now or else we might not know who did this.

"Rudy look over there," I shouted.

"Oh my god, get them," Rudy ordered.

The person then noticed and sprinted off. Rudy threw off his heels and we were on a high chase run. They were trying to lose us but I was fast for a scrawny kid. They were running done the alley when I tripped and landed on them. There hoodie fell off that was covering there face and I would not believe who it was.

"Holy Christmas nuts… Donna?" I gasped.

**Mwahhaha cliffhanger for you guys I'm really evil today. So it wasn't the Black Dragons all along? Why would Donna do something like this and what will they do? What about Kim and Jack will Jack ever win her forgiveness? Guess what today is Leo Howard's birthday so say happy birthday to him, his birthday is July 13, 1997 so he is now 15. I am really sad about last chapter because I only got three reviews which is my all-time low. I don't know what I did wrong so yeah if I did do anything wrong. So do you think with this chapter we can make it to 80 reviews that would really help my goal of getting to a hundred on this story because I never have before? Thank you to every one of you that has been reading my story I thank each and every one of you. Peace out readers.**

**Please review…**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	7. Answers

**Back with another chapter for you readers, you guys are absolutely amazing we made it to 80 freaking 80 reviews that is a mind blower to me. Heads up on this chapter the whole thing will be in Donna's point of view. That way it would make it easier to explain and things may be making you go oh my god didn't see that coming. Also we will take this chapter back in time like I said easier to explain.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't feel like doing it so you can make up one.**

**Answers**

**Donna P.O.V:**

"Hey Donna," he greeted.

"Hey Jack, how did your classes go?" I asked.

"Not so great in first period," Jack answered.

"Why so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We had a test and I'm pretty sure I flunked the whole thing," he told me. "Anyways I'm sorry but I can't see you after school I have to finish some things," he replied.

When he said that it made me think things over, this would give me some free time with Brad. No one knew about me and Brad secretly dating. I actually feel really guilty about this but I had feelings for him. If I people found out they would think I was a cheater well I am anyways now but it would be worst. It happened after Jack and I started dating and somehow we just ended up kissing. We both kept it a secret and luckily no one found out. I'd just hope that Jack would break up with me soon so then no one would think of me differently.

"Oh that's great," I said happily.

I guess that came out happier than I thought Jack gave me a suspicious look. I tried to get away from that I changed the subject to something else so he wouldn't suspect anything else. In class I texted Brad that we should meet up after school because I had some time. Time went by fast and before I knew it was the end of school. Everyone in school had gone to somewhere because of what the Black Dragons texted them. I was putting back my textbooks into my locker when suddenly of hands covered my eyes.

"Hey babe," I greeted.

"Hey so you said we had some alone time together," Brad smirked.

Suddenly I was pinned up against the locker it was just a kiss but quickly turned into more. He pushed me up against the locker and deepened the kiss. I felt someone dragged me off of Brad and I was pissed but I didn't bother to look who it was.

"What do you think-," I opened my eyes and realized it was Jack. "Oh my god Jack this is not what it seems," my eyes widened.

"Not what it seems like, like you not kissing Brad," he yelled.

I tried to think up some excuse but none could pop out of my head and the most stupid one came out of my mouth which made him even more made then he was already.

"I-I was uh trying to get um s-something off his lip," I stuttered.

"Oh yeah trying to get something off his lips how stupid do you think I am," I argued.

Yeah that probably wasn't the best one to use on him that could offend anyone. I could see that Brad was clearly frightened I mean it's Jack a second degree black belt who wouldn't be scared.

"Uh- uh I was I duh," I was at lost for words.

"That's what I thought Kim was right about you. We are through Donna," I said sternly.

I can't believe it I mean I wanted Jack to break up with me but not this way. Him knowing that I was some kind of liar and all things horrible things. Wait did he say that Kim was right about me how does Kim know about this? Then I just remembered something from yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Brad and I had separate classes so we made up some excuse to get out of class. There we met up at the hall where the water fountain was. When he was kissing me I thought I had heard someone there. Like someone was watching distinctively what we were doing. So then I pulled away and looked around there was nobody there but I decided it wasn't any safe to stay around here anymore. The danger off someone finding out of this was huge consequences so we both returned to class._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was who it was Kim and she saw everything. Wow I totally messed up my life from this point forward. She told Jack but then again that was the right thing to do. Wait he didn't believe her before which mean I caused some tension between them. People are right high school is full of drama.

"Brad can you just give me some space," I asked.

He nodded and left me standing there alone I walked home silently crying to myself of how stupid and idiotic I was. Then someone was sitting on my porch someone I knew… Ricky Weaver. What could he possibly be here for? I took a seat beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"Ricky what are you doing here?" I said.

"Actually you might want me to explain first. I am here because I wanted Kim to become my girlfriend," He said.

"Why would she want you to be her boyfriend last time you only liked her because she was cute. Then when she found out let's just say she won the Ricky toss," I yelled in disbelief.

"Well my agent is making me she said having Kim as my girlfriend would definitely bring publicity," Ricky added.

"Oh so now you are using her to gain fame," I yelled.

"Yeah I guess but things kind of went wrong with the plan might have sort of hit here with my car and now she is in the hospital," Ricky shrugged.

Say what now Kim in the hospital? I wondered if Jack knew about it because he obviously wasn't affected today at school he was normal. Wait do they even know that Ricky did that to her?

"Kim, hit, hospital, does anyone know about this beside me?" I kept asking questions.

"No just you so I need you to do another job for me I need you to vandalize the Bobby Wasabi dojo," he said.

So he wants to get Kim to be his girlfriend by hitting her with his car and then vandalizing where she trains. This boy is not bright and his plan is going down the drain.

"Let's get this straight you want to vandalize her dojo and get her to be your girlfriend. Your plan is so going well and what makes you think I would do that," I laughed.

"Well let's just say I have some money I could get rid of," He grinned.

"Keep talking," I said.

Then there we were talking and I was agreeing. What have I gotten myself into this is not what I would want to do after breaking up with Jack. I kept dragging myself into problems that I will never be able to fix and yet I'm here with Ricky sorting out his plan. That isn't the worst of it being bribed by money isn't helping. Now here I am in front of the dojo no one here at the mall. An eerie silence creeping through the air I peered inside dark and demented. Turns out they hide their key under the plants. I retrieved the key and placed it into the lock and click now I am inside. I haven't actually broke anything before so I began with the trophies by knocking and smashing them onto the ground with each movement the guilt ate me from inside out. Then I continued with breaking each and every one of the bow staffs in half. Next to ripping apart the dummies and finally spray painting. Ricky had handed me some red spray paint he didn't want to really help me but he said he would look to see if anyone was coming. There I created the letters on the locker finally ending my message.

_**Don't mess with us and we won't mess with you. This is our revenge!**_

After doing so I grabbed the keys slipped them back under the plant and met up with Ricky. There he was on the bench sleeping me. Wow thanks for keeping watch I could have gone to jail I said to myself. I whacked his chest and he jumped awake screaming.

"Thanks so much for keeping watch," I said sarcastically.

"Well no one was here anyway," He said.

"So now that I did that where is my fair share of this part," I held out my hand.

He groaned and went to get something out of his pocket there it was the stack of cash I was promised by this nitwit. He handed over it and I counted every single bill to see if he really gave me the amount and surprisingly he did in fact.

"Well now that I am done you can leave," I said.

"Actually we aren't done here yet they need to know that we aren't playing so you are going to go there again tomorrow and do it again," He said.

"Fine but it is only going to cost you more money," I said.

Now here at am this point in the mall in my black hoodie. There was this huge concert who I had no idea was and screaming fans. Everything was wild and I was sure no one would catch me. According to Ricky Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy were at some place called Black Dragons. I made my way through the crowd but they kept bumping me back and forth like a rag doll. Finally I had finally got to my destination after that crowd. But when I tried to get in I heard a familiar voice and I turned to them.

"Rudy look over there," Milton shouted.

"Oh my god, get them," Rudy ordered.

Then I knew I was in deep trouble so I sprinted it was going to be hard losing them. Milton was high on my tail and that boy was a fast runner let me tell you he should do track. I made my way into an alley hoping I lost them but boy I was wrong. I heard a can roll and next things in knew I was on my back with Milton staring me in the face. Oh no my hoodie came off and now he was looking at me with a shocking face.

"Holy Christmas nuts… Donna?" he gasped.

Then I looked behind him and saw the other coming and they stopped at the point where Milton and I were. They had the same react that Milton did when they found out it was me.

"No"

"Way"

"Donna"

Milton hopped off of me to join them. I got up and brushed myself off some I didn't look like a freak. I knew I would have to tell them the truth if I wanted to get out of this.

"This isn't what it looks like just let me explain," I said.

Now here I am in their dojo sitting awkwardly on their bench with their faces staring at me might as well start from the beginning. I didn't really want to look at them it would only make me feel worst then I already did feel.

"So you're probably wondering why I ruined your dojo. Well I'll just tell you from the beginning, I came home after school when Jack broke up with me," I started.

"Wait Jack broke up with you I guess he finally realized Kim was telling the truth," Jerry grinned.

"How do you know of never mind ad I was saying I saw Ricky on my porch and he had this whole scheme or plan for trying to get Kim back with him. I asked him why well it was really all for the fame and he kind of may have been the one to uh hit Kim with the car," I laughed nervously.

"So you are saying that Ricky hit Kim with his car," Rudy yelled.

"Well not intentionally it was an accident. Then he kind of bribed into vandalizing you dojo and I'm really sorry," I explained.

"If you are sorry you wouldn't have done this any of this cheating with Jack and doing something that could have put you in jail," Milton said.

"I guess I was caught up in the money and I wasn't thinking," I looked at my feet.

"So Ricky is trying to win Kim back right so you have any idea where he would be right now," Eddie asked.

"Last I heard from him that he was going to visit Kim," I added.

"Oh my, this is not good even with Kim in this condition see will still be able to rip off his doll head," Milton shrieked.

"Well we got to get there now before any so called accidents happen," Rudy rushed us.

**Well, well, well, well, well wow a lot of wells so yeah Ricky is back in the picture. I didn't even see that coming and I am writing the story. Ricky trying to get Kim back and Jack trying to earn Kim's forgiveness how will this all turn out so many unanswered questions. Anyway I think this story will only be two chapters more because I need to finish this before Indiana Eddie comes out so I can work on my story Season 2 Kick if you haven't read it yet go check it out. Yeah 80 reviews might as well do a victory dance but I don't dance it wouldn't be a pretty sight, like Kim's dancing. "This is my jam" haha that cracks me up every time, thank you to all of you that have been supporting me story and review you get a virtual cookie! Don't worry the next chapter will come soon or not depends…**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	8. Why Are You Here?

**Sorry about not uploading in um one, two, three no four days. I know you guys want to kill me and I understand that. I try to update frequently for you guys but that obviously didn't happen. I'll tell you the truth to it I'm not going to lie it's that straight up truth… I was lazy. Lazy I haven't been getting a lot of sleep this summer like you think people would that is why I have been sleeping in most of the days. Even when I am so determined to get out chapters for you guys I give up because I am so weak and tired. I'm so sorry enough of my talking you probably just want the chapter after the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to do this too.**

**Why Are You Here?**

**Ricky P.O.V:**

So here I am in the Seaford hospital where my plan is unraveling. Not a single soul knows this yet but soon they will is that I actually enrolled myself into school. Surprise; surprise Ricky Weaver in school that isn't humanly possible. If you get to know me more I am pretty smart if I say so myself. Donna here surely helped me out keeping away the enemies so I can get near Kim. I walked into Kim's room where she was flipping through the channels. She didn't notice me until I took a couple of steps toward her bed. She looked over to see who it was and her eyes widen before going into a death glare. I swear if looks could kill I would have died when I tried to make a move on her.

"Well, well, well look who's here the dolled hair monster what brings you to this lovely day or is was before you came," she mumbled.

I took a look at her body wow I cause a lot more damage than I thought. Her arm was in a sling, foot in a cast, and she held a hand over her stomach which I'm guessing had surgery. She still had that cold hard stare that I tried so hard not to look at her.

"I heard you got hurt so I came here to help you out," I lied.

"Help me out… please there must be another reason," Kim laughed.

"Actually it is the truth I'm here to help you get better," I said.

She kept on looking at me with suspicion mainly at my eyes. She looked god and hard I tried not to be intimidated by this or she would see right through it. My hands were wet and sweaty from anxiety and I could feel my heart beat getting faster.

"Okay but if you try something I will knock you into the next month got it pretty boy," she pointed.

I took a seat beside her bead slowly but surely. She was fiddling with her bed sheets as if she had nothing better to do. I sat there watching here and I think she caught me staring because she turned to me then I pretended to look at something else but she gave me a confused expression.

"How did you know I was hurt and why are you here?" she questioned.

"Um I was just doing some concert here close to Seaford and news spreads fast as you heard," I chuckled nervously.

"I still don't get why you're here after I threw you into that table wouldn't you be mad," she asked.

"Well I learned my lesson because of you and I'm a changed person now and I'm thankful for that," I replied.

She nodded at me in an understanding way and we sat there in silence as if there was nothing more to say. I felt that I needed to excuse myself before I get myself into trouble. Plus I think I see them coming this way.

"Um I have to go so I'll be back," I answered.

"Okay so I'll see you later then," she said.

"Yeah if you need anything just call me," I responded.

I got up out of my seat and excused myself out the door. Down that hallway there they were Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Donna? What is she doing here with them? I hope she didn't say anything to them whatever Kim is unaware of what I was doing.

**Jerry P.O.V:**

We are in the hospital for the third time this week. Wow next thing you know I'll be going daily if there is another injury. I knew where Kim's room was like the back of my hand considering that I was here three times. That is getting repetitive wait how do I know what repetitive oh wait I don't. It just sounded cool so I used it, it sounds like some kind of alligator or something. Focus Jerry now I'm talking in third person everyone is losing their minds lately. Well we are now in this hallway and there I see a dolled hair boy who I assume is Ricky. He was smiling until I saw us, that mean a part of his plan has succeeded.

"Hi Ricky," I spat out.

"Hello to you too…" He stopped.

"Jerry its Jerry," I yelled.

"Yeah that's right," He said.

"What did you say to Kim," Milton asked.

"Oh I don't know why don't you go see for yourself," he laughed evilly.

"You're not going anywhere near Kim," Rudy said sternly. "We know your plan and we are going to stop it."

"Oh so little Donna here told you my plan huh," he smirked. "It won't matter anyways because I have a surprise for you guys soon."

With that he walked past us but not before bumping my shoulder which cause me to slightly tip over and hit Rudy. We turned back and looked at him with disgusted glances. What was he talking about when he meant a surprise I surely won't be able to guess what it is he's talking about. Well should we tell Kim or not wow a lot of decisions.

"Guys go you think it's a good idea if we tell Kim," I asked.

"I don't think so she already has a lot on her shoulder we don't need her to worry about anything anymore. We'll just tell her when things settle down a bit," Milton suggested.

"Yeah I was thinking the same," I agreed.

"Really Jerry," Eddie crossed his arms.

"Yes really this isn't like the time with Swath more," I chuckled.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Guys I've been thinking about it and I think I got a solution," Jack says._

"_Oh me too," Jerry adds._

"_You do let's hear it," Jack asks._

"_Oh now I thought you were going to go first and I was going to say that's what I was thinking," Jerry cuts in._

"_All the floats start at hanger by the train station. What if we got our flag back before it starts?" Jack suggested._

"_Yep that's what I was thinking," Jerry nods._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Those were the good times weren't they?" I sighed.

"Yep wish things were still like that life would be so much easier," Eddie said.

"Enough with the jibber-jabber let's go see Kim," Rudy ordered.

With that we raced down the hall down to Kim's room. We walked in and she smiled at us at least she is happy. We all gathered at the bed while she looked at all of us. Well it looks like she is better now that her face has returned color.

"Hey Kim looks like you better," Rudy greeted.

"Hey Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and… Donna? What is she doing her?" Kim spat.

"Well uh she um hehe ask him," I pointed to Milton.

"Why am I the ones that are usually dragged into these situations? Well she kind of wanted to see if you were okay," Milton stuttered.

"Her to see if I was okay please why don't you go back with Jack I'm sure he wants to see you," Kim gestured.

"I don't think Jack would want to see me now he hates me a matter of fact. And Kim I really wanted to see if you were okay since this was partly my fault," Donna truthfully told.

"Looks like someone know how to be sympathetic," Kim scoffed.

"Beyond that confusion what did Ricky tell you exactly," Rudy asked.

"Well he came in and apologized about his actions and I accepted. Then he said he was here for a concert near Seaford and heard about my accident. After he said that he wanted to help me out with my injuries then left," Kim said confused.

Rudy nodded his head when I sat there silently. Well it seemed like Eddie and Milton were trying to occupy themselves to avoid questions. And Donna I have no idea what she was doing. Kim gave us all confused looks.

"Why are you asking me this?" Kim leaned up out of her bed.

"J-just wondering you know us c-curious um people," I faked a smile onto her.

But that didn't stop her from us receiving her weird looks. A couple minutes later she was still giving the same stare that would make you break so I avoided them the best I could. It likes you want to look somewhere else so bad but you can't because they locked eyes with you. I was uncomfortable with these sorts of things that included lying.

"Tell me does this have anything to do with Ricky," Kim sternly said.

"No nothing at all let's just try to do something fun," Rudy assured.

"O-okay," Kim agreed.

She gave us uneasy glances the whole time. But we just ignored it like nothing happened and that we never talked about it, but she wouldn't leave it alone. I know she's stubborn but not this stubborn who am I kidding she is this stubborn and if I said this out loud she would kill me well Yolo you only live once.

**Kim P.O.V:**

"Um I have to go so I'll be back," he answered.

"Okay so I'll see you later then," I said.

"Yeah if you need anything just call me," he responded.

That was incredibly awkward he seemed different. Not a good different but weird different you know what I'm talking about right. I heard some talking outside my room but couldn't make out the voices or words. That gets really frustrating so I gave up and huffed out some air I hadn't realized I was holding in this whole time. Yet another person entered my room in who I thought was someone who must not be named **(A/N: That line definitely reminded me of Voldemort. Harry Potter lover always!)**, but it turned out to be my friends who I longed to see. They all gathered around my bed and I smiled at them glad that they didn't forget me at all.

"Hey Kim looks like you better," Rudy greeted.

I took a look at all of them around who knew I could be this happy. I said their names as I went by until I came to see someone that I didn't want to see as much as someone else. The one who mainly cause this problem in the first place and practically ruined my life.

"Hey Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and… Donna? What is she doing her?" I spat.

"Well uh she um hehe ask him," Jerry pointed to Milton.

"Why am I the ones that are usually dragged into these situations? Well she kind of wanted to see if you were okay," Milton stuttered.

Jerry was nervous as always which didn't surprise me but what Milton told me did. Donna coming to check up on me that had to be some big joke some big lie. I felt skeptical after everything that has happened.

"Her to see if I was okay please why don't you go back with Jack I'm sure he wants to see you," I gestured.

"I don't think Jack would want to see me now he hates me a matter of fact. And Kim I really wanted to see if you were okay since this was partly my fault," Donna truthfully told.

Well Jackie here finally figured out I was telling the truth. It didn't mean that I would forgive him it would be out of character. I hope he feels bad for what he has done and I wonder what has happened when I was gone.

"Looks like someone know how to be sympathetic," I scoffed.

"Beyond that confusion what did Ricky tell you exactly," Rudy asked.

It puzzled me that Rudy would ask me about that. Why do they need to know everything in life has to be so confusing can't it just be simple for once. I argued on telling them for reason they were being so secretive around me.

"Well he came in and apologized about his actions and I accepted. Then he said he was here for a concert near Seaford and heard about my accident. After he said that he wanted to help me out with my injuries then left," I said confused.

Rudy nodded his head when Jerry sat there silently. Well it seemed like Eddie and Milton were trying to occupy themselves to avoid questions. And Donna I have no idea what she was doing. I gave us all confused looks.

"Why are you asking me this?" I leaned up out of her bed.

"J-just wondering you know us c-curious um people," Jerry smiled nervously.

But that didn't stop me from earning weird looks from me. A couple minutes later I was still giving them that same stare it seems as everyone was trying to not look at me. They were definitely hiding something from me and I intended to find out.

"Tell me does this have anything to do with Ricky," I sternly said.

"No nothing at all let's just try to do something fun," Rudy assured.

"O-okay," I slightly agreed.

I gave them uneasy glances the whole time. They didn't bring up a word about it after and it was easily annoying me I could almost hear Jerry's mind which was weird. He thought I was stubborn and had something on the lines of Yolo which I think meant you only live once but that's all I heard from him. I whacked him on the head for that and he screamed.

"Ahhh, what was that for?" Jerry shrieked.

"I got this weird vibe that you called me stubborn and said Yolo whatever that is," I informed.

"You only live once," Jerry shrugged.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I was lying down on my bed in the room looking at the wall trying to think but nothing came to mind. Ding I get how I can apologize to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I just have to start now then. I went to the closest store I knew which would probably have what I was looking for. Yep here it was all brand new and something Milton would totally love. I paid for it and went home to my phone where I would get Jerry a date.

"Hey so I heard Jerry likes you," I said.

"Where did you hear this from Jack?"

"Oh I don't know he's is my best friend and I know who he likes just like that," I snapped my fingers. "So moving on I was hoping maybe you would go on a date with him."

"Yes a billion times yes but where am I going to meet him at?"

"How about… Circus Burger," I asked.

"Works for me bye"

With that she hung up and I just needed to do one more thing. I got up out of my room and walk down the hall to my brothers room. There he was listening to whatever he was yet he didn't realize I was there. I went over to him and yanked out his headphones.

"Hey dude I was listening to that," Jacob yelled.

"Well I needed to ask you something but it seems that you had you volume blasted all the way up," I said.

"What do you want?" he said annoyed.

"Well you have those tickets right?" He nodded. "Well can I have them?"

"No way dude you know how long it took me to get those five hours in line and I really needed to go to the bathroom so I'm not just going to give them away," Jacob hinted.

"Fine what is it going to take," I crossed my arms.

"I don't I kind of promised mom that I would have my room cleaned this Saturday," Jacob shrugged.

"Okay I'll do it," I agreed.

Jacob then got the tickets out of his drawer and handed them to me two to be exact. I started walking out the door and jumped on to my bed. So know I would start my operation tomorrow and they'll be sure to forgive me… I hope?

**So many questions how will the gang react with Ricky coming to their school? What were those tickets? What did Jack get Milton? Who was he talking on the phone too? Tell what you think in your reviews. Yah I got 89 reviews since your guys are so generous do you think we can make it to 105 I think you guys can do it. So this my longest chapter yet to you guys. So I'm going to have a vote for the last chapter of this story. Do you want it to be in Jack P.O.V or Kim P.O.V whichever one you think is better you can vote by reviewing or going to the poll on my profile your choice? I would like to know what you guys think about this chapter and it might seemed a bit rushed sorry about that just needed to get it out there.**

**Please review with a cherry on top!**

**-Lovinkickinit**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey readers,**

**I'm super sorry I haven't updated in like forever, well not forever but a month. It has been a crazy month though. First of I was planning on uploading a chapter for you guys, but something came up. Well my crazy dad of mine decided that plane tickets we're too expensive took a car from Florida to California. Insane I have drove from Florida to Texas before but California, I was just mind blown. My legs ended up hurting and my baby brother kept on crying mostly the whole way. Bright side I did get too spend times with my cousins. Super fun we went tons of places water park, musuems, etc. After saying goodbye and getting back home and yes it was also horrible. I came home hoping I would still be able to update for you guys even when I was super tired but that didn't happen because I had to go to a wedding with my mom. Then I ended up staying at my friend's house for like a week with no phone or laptop. I am finally home sitting in my sister's bed writing this author's note. I don't even know why I just told you my whole life story and you probably wasted you time on reading it and there isn't even a chapter. Anyways I am story for not updating but I decided to take a break from all my stories right now and start a new one. I know right a new one you barely even finished the others. I know you are sad hoping I would update them but I need some time. Oh and school starts in only three days for me Tuesday. Me a 12 year old will enter grade seven it's a total tragedy. So my updates may come slower. This author's note will be removed by the time I post the next chapter so no one report me please. **

**P.S: Oh and something else to I changed my pen name so it is now TakeNothingForGranted not lovinkickinit anymore. **

**P.P.S: To many sorry but I removed my story One Tree Hill S1 I didn't really have an interest in continuing it and I won't be continuing from the looks of it.**

**P.P.P.S: Last one I promise look out for my new story and hope you can review it and tell me what you think.**

**-TakeNothingForGranted**


End file.
